


[PODFIC] Waking Dream by Flamethrower

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Re-Entry Series by flamethrower [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple injury during what should have been a routine mission brings shocking changes to the lives of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and may alter the future of the Jedi Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Waking Dream by Flamethrower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238162) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Podfic for Flamethrower's "Waking Dream"  
> Many thanks to Flamethrower for letting me podfic this amazing fic!  
> This is part 1 of her awesome epic: Re-Entry series. Don't forget to let her know how much you love her fic!  
> Music included is "I won't give up" by Jason Mraz

  
Length: 05:41:27

Download Links (Mediafire): [MP3 (313MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/refh9o71y27y3xs/Waking_Dream_by_Flamethrower.mp3) | [M4B (375MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/su8j39m59o41wsz/Waking_Dream_by_Flamethrower.m4b)  
Added to the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/waking-dream)


End file.
